One Hell Of A Lover, Raven's Story
by shiro-tsubasa-chan
Summary: The story of an orphaned girl entering the Phantomhive manor after bumping into Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Welcome To The Manner

(authors note; this is just the opening.)

The weather was cool and the sky full of rain filled clouds. I was running through the streets, with white loaves of bread in my arms when I bumped into a gentleman. He was tall, and dressed in black.

"Ah, S-sorry sir." I apologised. "Excuse me!" I dashed quickly because I didn't want to get caught by anyone for stealing.

I had stolen the bread for the orphans on the streets, none above ten years olds.

My midnight-blue hair was in a bun under my cap, with some fringe going to my neck either side. Though, my eyes stayed pure, in the colour of deep violet. My pale skin glistened as rain fell and ran off my arms.  
After I had ran to the orphans to give then some bread, they thanked me greatly and I was off to work so I had to be quick, unfortunately, my white shirt went see through, luckily for me, I hadn't developed very big breasts so no-one ever noticed. My brown shorts, clung to my waist for dear life. To be fair, the rain never helped in these situations I suppose.

Continuing my journey I passed many people, but every now and then I had seen the gentleman I bumped earlier, I started getting suspicious of him, as if he'd kill me or something. I got further down the road, past the Undertakers' and through the square.  
I decided looked back, he did follow, so I ran faster than my legs could carry me, stumbling a few times, I became breathless and tried to steady my breathing, ran some more once I did and continued until I was met by a wall at a dead ended ally, it smelt like blood still from a murder that happened only days ago. Although it wasn't long before the man had caught up, cornering me against the wall, he was tall and seemed to be ready for anything, that's how he appeared anyway. His eyes were an unusual colour however ; they were a red-ish brown. This made me think he meant business, and there had been a few killings recently.

"Well done, your agility has served you well." He spoke calmly, chuckling to himself. A smirk played on his lips a while and stayed as he said, "I was seeing when your legs would stop, young man."

I had a confused look on my face as he stepped closer, a hand to shake and I took it reluctantly. His hands were gloved. He observed me closely and proceeded to say.  
"My apologies Ma'am, the clothing choice seems to have fooled my eyes." He lifted my hand from the shaking and kissed the back of it.

I just stood there, unknowing what to do or say, shocked and amazed at his humbleness.

"I am sure you'll be relieved when I say I'm not here to kill you." he continued "But would like to invite you to work for my young master. Your agility and accuracy would prove well, so long as you protect the master and his manor." He smiled, releasing my hand.

"W-why should I work for the Earl? A-and what makes you think I'll accept the job anyway?" I shouted in defiance, waving my arm in front of me diagonally. I adjusted my stance to flee the situation. Why would I work with him?!

"Well, well. Seems you're a feisty one m'lady... However we can keep this up for months or...You could come with me."

I responded by spitting on the ground and rushing passed him, as I did, he slipped a cutlery knife from his sleeve and managed to cut my arm. I didn't want to look back and I certainly did not want to be late for work and I was about ten minutes away. I passed a conveniently placed cigarette and match, took both and smoked as I brusquely walked, taking the opportunity. It felt like relief as I approached the workplace and put out the cigarette and entered to find a new employee, unknowing that I was bleeding.

"M-Mr. Butcher, s-sorry I'm later than expected." I scratched my head in embarrassment before letting out a boast laugh. "S-so what do you want me to do today?"

"Raven, m'lad, I'm firing you, you've been late several times. Here's your pay, and I hope to see you around." He crossed his arms after giving me my weeks pay of £1.

"And by the way, your arm is bleeding."

Thinking he was kidding with me, I turned around and wondered the streets and passages until I had reached the back gardens of the Phantomhive manor. I watched the clouds go by as the rain fell on my face, seconds passed , then minutes. It must've been around 10:00am when I fell asleep in that field in the protection of a tree.

When I had woken, I was surrounded by about five people. A boy with an eye-patch, The man I had seen earlier that day, a young man with hair grips, an older man with an apron and cigarette and a woman with red hair and glasses.

"Sebastian, get this commoner off my lawn!" commanded one.

"My lord, shall we not keep her to be a servant?" questioned a familiar voice, as I slept lightly now the rain had stopped.

"Can she come work with us, master Ciel?" said the others.

"It'd be nice to 'ave another girl 'ere master" the female mentioned, as I woke and screamed loudly only to have my mouth covered by a gloved hand. I struggled until I tired myself out. What did they want? And who are these people?

My mind raced and I was lifted only to be told.

"M'lady, I did say we'd eventually come to an agreement, didn't I?" Chuckled The deep voiced man that held me and I realised I had no choice in the matter, but I tried my best to escape his hold, I tossed and turned. He dropped me and I fled, but my exhaustion was taking effect as the man caught up quickly and did a bear grip from behind and carried me inside the manor, to one of the free bedrooms and then bandaged my arm.

"I expect you to have rested and regained your strength, not just anyone can keep up with my speed, I will return in a few hours, at 4pm, so you can help Bard prepare the evening meal."

When I had woken back up, I was in a room, on the single bed. There was a mirror, a side table and a small chest-of-draws. I got up out of the bed and looked around sleepily rubbing my eyes. Where the hell was I? There was a knock at the door.

"Are you awake, Miss Raven? I brought clothes for you to change into." The deep voiced man entered the room.

"I am terribly sorry, to not have introduced myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this manor. I will show you around as soon as you are ready and you will start work in the morning. There are already some nightdresses in your chest-of-draws and some slippers by the bed. See you in ten minutes, m'lady." He smiled sweetly at me, his face pale and his hair a contrasting black. He was dark, mysterious AND handsome. All I could do was to look downwards and feel my face warm up as I dressed in my maids clothes.

And this is how I reluctantly started working for Ciel Phantomhive and with his servants, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin and Tanaka-san.

Author; Thankyou for reading, please leave a review. Feedback is always helpful. CIAO. :)


	2. Meet And Greet Bard

It was the start of a new day as I woke from my deep slumber of the previous day's events, my hair sticking all over the place. Knock Knock. Sebastian opened my door and entered the room he had place me in.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Raven? I have a number of tasks for you already, just let me know when you are ready, oh and Raven" I turned to him hiding a yawn with my hand as he placed down a plastic mat and chair.  
"I am personally going to cut your hair. Please, sit." Sebastian gestured towards the chair. Is this why he woke me up so early? The sun has only started to rise...

I got out of the bed and placed the slippers upon my feet, walked over to him and sat in the wooden chair.  
Sebastian was brushing my hair, when we heard a loud bang from the kitchen.  
"Please, feel free to separate your fringe, m'lady, while I see to Bard in the kitchen." he bowed and left the room. While he was gone I had done the separation in my hair and made a tidy ponytail with some bands that were placed on the chest-of-draws, I proceeded to walk to the kitchen once I had my maids clothes on.

There stood at the kitchen door was Sebastian, with, whom I presumed was Bard. Bard had a flame-thrower in his hands, trying to (for the hundredth time) explain that he was trying to speed things up in time for breakfast, and Sebastian, was telling him also for the hundredth time that cooking should be slow to increase the flavour.  
Bard had noticed I was stood there, watching, smiled and waved at me, purposely dropping a rolled cigarette and match box. Sebastian turned around and Bard was no-where to be seen, he sighed.  
"How long have you been there Miss Raven?"  
"N-not long uhm-"  
"Sebastian ma'am"  
"Sebastian, I was curious. Wan'ed to see what 'appened." I tried to smile as innocently as I could, but he saw through it, but instead of mentioning it, all he said was.  
"Raven, I'd like you to help clear the kitchen, since you're ready." He pushed me into the kitchen to start.

"H-hey! I DIDN' AGREE T' WORK 'ERE! You made me!" I huffed at him, but before he even noticed I'd started talking, he'd disappeared so, I decided to make use of my time when I found the cigarette and matches.  
I picked them up and lit the end of the cigarette, I then continued to clear up some smaller rubble. It felt like time passed so slowly as I did, and by the time I had finished, I still had half a cigarette to smoke so I stopped trying to wipe the burnt counters and re-lit it as Bard walked in.

"D'd ya do this by yourself miss?" He crossed his arms and grinned at me, sat on the now clean floor then beckoned me over to where he was sat.  
"I-I d'd sir... Sebastian left b'fore I could speak..." I sighed, sucking in and blowing out smoke, as did Bard.  
"By th' way miss, m'name's Bard, and... You're Raven right?"  
"Y-yeah."

We got up off the floor, and rescued the pans, starting over from an elegant breakfast to do fluffy pancakes, with drizzled honey on the top companied with raspberries and blackberries. I was hoping Ciel would like it, Sebastian had told me he likes sweet things.  
Sebastian came to the kitchen just as the Earl Grey tea was poured, took the tray with the pancakes and tea and left without a word.

"What's his problem? I didn' even accep' the job." I sighed yet again, already feeling fed up - only to see Bard smoking again .  
"Hmm? Oh Sebastian? Keeps gettin' annoyed 'cause I usually destroy the kitchen on a daily basis, miss."  
"Daily basis? A' Every meal? Sup with tha'?"  
"Well, Used t' be in the army so, I always wan'a find the fastes' way t' cook."

Bard lit another cigarette and handed me one.  
"Ye' gon'ta need it, we go' gues's t'night" I put it to my mouth and he lit it as Mey-Rin came in carrying clean plates, wobbling as it seemed usual for her to do, and tripped into the kitchen. I stepped forward and steadied her and caught the plates that had fallen in the air.  
"I'll make it up to you miss Raven, I will." she smiled and blushed, I smiled back and continued to smoke with Bard.  
"You'll get used to I' miss."

And with that, we prepared the evenings meal before retiring for the night.

Author; Thankyou for reading, please leave a review. Feedback is always helpful. CIAO. :)


	3. Meet And Greet Finny

After spending a week in the kitchen with Bard, I felt exhausted even though I'd just woken up. Wonder what he wants me to do this week...

Knock. Knock.

"It's only me, I promised to cut you hair last week, so I have come to do so." His voice echoed in my head.  
"Come in." I groaned, yawning as i seperated my fringe from my hair. I stood up and sat in the ready made spot for the hair cutting.  
"Please don' make it to shor' Sebastian..." I replied, not wanting my thigh-length hair to be up to my neck by the time he finished. I wasn't keen on Sebastian you see, I hadn't seen much of him and when I did, it felt like he was trying to keep his distance for some reason. No training or anything, just the once-over tour of the manor.  
"I'll make sure it's perfect for you miss Raven." He spoke as he started to cut my hair.  
"By the way, you'll be spending time with Finny this week, I do hope he isn't too much for you." A smirk appeared on his face as he snipped away. I did't know what he meant, but I had a feeling he was testing me.

Sebastian brushed off any stray hairs that was on my shoulders and had done a French-braid, then trimmed my fringe to my cheeks.  
"I hope you like it." He smiled and lifted a mirror behind my head so I could see the back of it, it was perfect.  
"T-thank you Sebastian, it's perfec'." A Cheshire-cat smile and practically glomped him, I'd never had a hair cut, nor had I been this pleased. I squeezed him tight, briefly, then quickly let go.  
"S-sorry Sebastian, couldn' 'elp it..." I bowed my head down out of embarrassment.

Sebastian simply smirked again as he cleared up the room.  
"It is OK Raven, we all get excited from time to time."

I felt my face flush and looked down, an annoyed expression on my face, before I dressed myself in my uniform which ended with a sigh.  
I walked out my room and closed the door.  
"Hello, miss Raven! I 'eard you're to 'elp me today." A cheery voice behind me called, it was Finny. He took my hand and we basically ran to the gardens.  
There to greet us was Bard, after his breakfast making disasters, with cigarette in hand only to put it in my mouth and light it.  
"You really will need that miss. You gotta do the garden with our Finny I see... Good luck." Bard laughed heartily as Finny pulled me back.  
"I 'ave so much t' show you miss Raven, I do." he smiled sweetly, innocently as we started what eventually turned into nothing but energy.

By the time it was lunch, I felt my feet being worn out. We were having a break for a half-hour when Bard showed up again with another cigarette for me, when Finny stopped he sat down at the garden table to eat a cucumber sandwich and drink some water. He offered me a seat and a sandwich also, which I took to eat, sweat forming on my face.

"'Ave you had fun so far t'day miss?" Finny smiled while finishing his sandwich as Bard walked to make the master's lunch.  
"Y-yeah" I sighed and stood up from my seat by the manor and gestured.  
"Better ge' the res' cleaned up, eh?" I smiled sweetly at him and visa versa.

We were around the gardens like a blur, but I do remember there were thrown trees, broken ladders and plenty of uprooted weeds to collect.

I wondered to my bedroom when the day ended, I showered, and was about to find my nightdress for the night when there was a knock at the door again. I saw bards head by the door then smiled at him before putting my dress on.

"Come in Bard~"  
"You seem cheerful, miss? D'd ya keep up with 'im?"  
"Y-yeah, I d'd. Si' on my bed if you wan'" I patted the bed next to me when I sat on it. He came over and handed me a cigarette. He knew I was tired and needed one, he put an arm around my shoulders and did his toothy grin as to say 'well done, miss'  
And before I knew it, my eyes had closed listening to Bard talk to Sebastian...

Author; Thankyou for reading, please leave a review. Feedback is always helpful. CIAO. :)


	4. Meet And Greet Mey-Rin

**_YAWN_**

I opened my eyes, refreshed and ready for the rest of the week when Sebastian called to talk to me from the other side of my door.  
"C-come in 'Bastian~"  
"Bard spoke to me last night miss Raven, and it seems you are quite the worker. So I'd like you to work with Mey-Rin for the rest of the week, if that isn't to much trouble." Sebastian sat next to me and smiled at me.  
"N-no! Of course no' 'Bestain, in fac' I feel be''er than I 'ave been la'ely~!" I grinned back at him.

Sebastian stood up and gave me a hand then handed me my clothes for the day.

"Than' you 'Bastian." I bowed "I'll be ready in five."  
"Ok miss Raven, I'll tell Mey-Rin." And with that he exited.

I got dressed and soon exited the room to run and catch some expensive plates and a Mey-Rin in my other arm, whom stumbled over her feet. I knew it was the glasses but the others had said she was possessive over them and wouldn't take them off, so I didn't say anything.

"T-thank you miss Raven, I will make it up to you I will~!"  
"No need t' Mey-Rin, I'm 'ere t' 'elp you t'day."  
"Golly, I could use the 'elp, I could" She blushed smiling.  
"I'll carry th' plates for you. T' th' kitchen?"

Mey-Rin nodded and got up. We walked to the kitchen, Mey-Rin tripped a few times on the way, Sebastian was cleaning after Bard again and sighed.

"He will never learn." He shook his head  
"'Ello Sebastian, Raven is a good helper, she is!"  
"'Ello 'Bastian, Bard use tha' flamethower 'gain?"  
"Hello there miss', yes, yes he did Raven. And is she doing well Mey-Rin?"  
"Y-yes Sebastian!"

He looked back at us and looked pleased as I placed the plates on the counter. Mey-Rin led me to the master's bedroom and showed me how to tidy the bed, and polish the furniture. As time passed slowly, we went through every room cleaning, carrying plates and cutlery.

"Miss Raven, we've finished our chores for t'day, we 'ave. You can take the ev'nin' off if you wan'."  
Mey-Rin smiled at me with a flushed face.

"Sebastian! Where is that girl? I need to speak with her!"  
"I will fetch her for you, my lord."

Sebastian's footsteps were heard coming down the hallway in a quickened manor, even for him. He was either slightly excited or nerved at the news to be told, it was hard to tell as he walked behind me and tapped my shoulder, smiled and spoke.

"Please come with me miss Raven, master Ciel would like to speak to you, privately."

I nodded and followed silently, becoming nervous. This is the first time I'd seen him since my first day, so this must be pretty important for him to take time from his schedule just to talk.

_You'll be fine, you'll be OK._

We entered the masters drawing room...

"Sebastian you may leave now." commanded the boy sat in front of me. "And as for you, Raven? I believe. Please sit."

I nodded and did as I was told, I didn't want to upset him.

"You are probably wondering why I've called you to my study, I have been told of how well you are working in all areas of this manor." He adjusted his seating and held his hands on the desk.  
"I want you to assist my butler with his errands and do as he asks. And I mean _anything_."  
"Y-yes m'lord."  
"There is a new uniform for you to wear, and some clothes for you to run errands in the city in. Am I understood?"  
"Yes m'lord."  
"And one more thing. Please try to speak properly..." He gestured towards the door. "You may leave."

I nodded and left quietly, heading toward my room. Sebastian smiled at me; as he does and looked at me to say 'I'll see you soon'

I had changed into my new uniform, It was the usual black and white dress, but was frilled and laced with an underbust corset waist; Like royalty. I was finding it difficult to do the corset up until Sebastian came in as I had left my door slightly agar.

"Will you be needing assistance in the doing of your uniform, miss Raven?" I jumped a little and shrieked when I heard his voice, then looked toward the floor, blushing in embarrassment.  
"Y-yes, please. 'B-Sebastian."  
"I suggest you position yourself against the wall, and get prepared."

So, That is what I did, I didn't ask why.. I didn't want to know, that is until Sebastian started to pull on the ribbon of the corset. My hands turned into fists, I even bit my lip so hard it bled by the time he was finished tightening the thing up.

"Much better, don't you think? The dress looks beautiful on you." Smirked the tall man as he spun me around by my waist.  
"You look like a princess." He winked and took my hand,taking me to the main hall.  
"You will accompany me in this evenings ball as reward for the tasks our lord, and myself have put unto you. Not just anyone can handle all of the servants here."

And with that, I started to assist around the whole manor, with Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and Sebastian.

Please comment/review :) everything helps


End file.
